


"Where I'm From" Poem

by Roselily2006



Series: Old Stuff I Wrote [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006
Summary: Another English assignment, and another one I like.
Series: Old Stuff I Wrote [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043337
Kudos: 1





	"Where I'm From" Poem

I am from my phone,  
From Aveda and LEGO™,

I am from the orderly chaos,  
scheduled, unpredictable, out of tune to the ears,

I am from water,  
Chlorine-tinted as I swim through it,

I’m from Friday Gringo’s and near-sightedness,  
From Uncle Scott and Aunt Jenny,

I’m from the brown hair and tanning skin,  
From “All A’s?” and “Stop swiping sweets!”,

I’m from Christianity, Sundays at Plymoth,

I’m from Madison and two dads,  
A spilled bag of Trail Mix, a sack of an unknown food,

From my brain bleed bringing me to Texas,  
The half-sisterness of my sister,

In many places,  
There are pictures, diaries, computer files,  
Windows to our past.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, the second and last stanza are my favorite. Like man, past me. You really struck something there.


End file.
